Heridas
by NorikoInLove
Summary: Porque no todas las cosas son miel sobre hojuelas, porque los errores del pasado se arrastran hasta que decides enfrentarlos. UA / Proceso de edición.
1. Llagas

**Heridas**

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Llagas_

* * *

Miraba por la ventana, le gustaba ese lugar del salón, estaba suficientemente lejos del profesor y podía ignorar abiertamente la lección que este intentaba impartir, desde los otros lugares se topaba con la monótona pared del aula o con los rostros de sus compañeros. Sí, sin duda ese lugar era el mejor. Justo a esa hora llegaba la tenue luz del sol, entraba el viento desde fuera y podía ver el paisaje exterior. Ahora mismo se encontraba fascinada viendo un pequeño pájaro volar, se estaban alistando, el invierno pronto llegaría y ellos inmigrarían. Como los envidiaba, soñaba con que alas aparecieran en su espalda y pudiera emprender el vuelo lejos de ahí, donde su instinto la llevara, más que nada en el mundo deseaba esa libertad, sin embargo era más bien como aquellas tontas aves mascota, encerradas en una jaula para diversión de algún idiota que admiraba la belleza de la criatura. Siempre se decía que el pájaro era igual de estúpido que el amo idiota, ¿Por qué simplemente no picoteaba la mano del bastardo mientras lo alimentaba y escapaba de allí? Sus alas debían ser igual de fuertes que las otras aves, pero no, seguía atrapada entre esos diminutos pero fuertes barrotes. El poderío que ejercía sobre la mascota al parecer pesaba más que el ansia de libertad. Un golpe sobre el escritorio la llamo de vuelta a la realidad.

– Señorita, ¿podría seguir con la lectura? – subió lentamente su mirada chocolate a los ojos del tipo que se atrevía a regresarla a la miseria. No respondió, y aquellos ojos intimidantes incomodaron al educador. No pudiendo resistir más le soltó – Si no está dispuesta a prestar atención retírese, espéreme en el salón de profesores –

Todos la miraban, sus ojos aún no dejaban de desafiar a aquel profesor, se esperaba que un estudiante pidiera perdón por no poner atención o rogar al menos que no lo citaran después de clase para reprenderlo, pero no, contrario a lo que se pudiera esperar se levanto de su silla y en silencio, con una actitud altiva para su posición inferior frente al educador caminó hasta la puerta sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando cerró la puerta al salir los demás estudiantes soltaron conjuntamente un suspiro, sin darse cuenta habían dejado de respirar, el aire dentro del salón se había puesto denso durante aquella batalla y pudieron respirar aliviados cuando una de las partes abandonó el lugar.

Caminó sin prisas hasta el lugar de castigo, iba a ser aburrido esperar a que la clase acabara y llegara el momento del sermón que se venía. Nada más correr la puerta del aula se encontró con una mirada igual a la suya, unos hermosos ojos color azul se enfocaron en la persona que iba entrando. Sintió que por un momento dejaba de respirar, no había visto nunca a nadie con aquella mirada aparte de si misma. Se sentó frente al escritorio que tenía la placa con el nombre de su tutor de cabecera, estaba al lado de aquellos penetradores ojos azules, el brillo gris que desprendían sólo los hacía ver aún más frío para ella. Por primera vez se sintió intimidada de aquella manera. Pretender ignorarlo lo daría por vencedor y no iba a darle ese placer, nadie iba a hacerla sentir inferior. Giró su rostro tan rápido que estaba segura se había hecho daño en el cuello, le respondió desafiante, dos podían jugar el mismo juego, ella no iba a retirar la vista.

– Pfff... – el muchacho rió luego de un par de segundos. ¿Acaso creía que aquello era un juego de niños? Pasó de verse arrogante a un tanto infantil en segundos, la confundió al punto de querer preguntarle si acaso era idiota. Sin embargo sólo alcanzo a abrir la boca para reclamar cuando nuevamente un profesor la devolvió al mundo real.

– ¡Hey, hey!, ¡Saotome, que esto no es un juego! ¿Te das cuenta que pudiste quebrarle las costillas? – el regaño del profesor al parecer también retorno la actitud soberbia del chico a su lado.

– Momento, momento. ¿Acaba de decir "quebrarle las costillas"? – pensó la chica. Lo escuchó resoplar molesto.

– ¿Qué hay con esa actitud chico? – volvió a la carga el maestro, él por otro lado no respondía. Pasó una mano por su cabello hasta dar con una trenza perfectamente formada en su nuca, jugar con ella lo distraía. – ¡Hey!, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que te cortes el cabello? – iba con intenciones de agarrarlo por la trenza y obligar a encararlo.

– En el reglamento no dice nada contra el cabello largo – habló por primera vez. – Por otro lado profesor, debe saber que no fui yo quien comenzó la pelea, no esperará que me quedara quieto a que alguien me golpeara ¿cierto? Fue totalmente defensa propia. – se reclinó sobre la silla relajado, sabía que estaba ganando.

– Pe... pero eso no justifica que lo dejaras inconsciente – replicó. - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué pareciera que fuera yo quien tiene que dar explicaciones? Los jóvenes de hoy no respetan a sus mayores, si nos dejaran educarlos como antes podría darle unos golpes para que aprendiera su posición. – pensaba incomodo. Una risa aguda terminó por colmar su paciencia. – ¿Acaso ella se ríe de mi? – Con aquel pensamiento en mente se levanto furioso, iba a enseñarles un par de cosas a aquellos chiquillos.

– No creo que pegar a una alumna sea adecuado... profesor – le paró el chico previendo lo que iba a hacer el adulto.

Aquello estaba resultando divertidísimo para ella, y pensar que momentos antes se estaba quejando por lo aburrido que iba a ser esperar su regaño. Ahora hasta pensaba que intencionalmente se hubiera dejado castigar para ver este espectáculo. Escuchó molesta la campana que anunciaba el término de clases e inicio del receso.

– ¿Acaso va a acabar aquí el show? – se preguntó en silencio.

– Puedes retirarte Saotome, Sin embargo mañana quiero a tus padres aquí, esto no se acaba así. –

Como si imitara lo mismo que había hecho ella antes, el chico miró a su interlocutor, se paró en silenció y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, cuando se giró para cerrar la puerta del lugar sus ojos volvieron a chocar con los de la muchacha. De algún modo ella sintió que no quería perder el contacto con aquella mirada. Él se veía como un gato callejero, un salvaje gato callejero, uno indomable. Lo vio curvar sus labios en una media sonrisa y cerrar la puerta.

– Wow, sin duda este ha sido el mejor castigo... – o al menos eso pensaba hasta que entró aquel hombre que iba a darle un discurso sobre respeto y educación.

– Bien, he estado revisando tu historial, nunca has sido de las brillantes pero al menos prestabas atención, ahora ni siquiera te esfuerzas en fingir que escuchas las clases. Tus notas están cayendo también. – Ella no tenía ganas de tener esa discusión, no era la primera vez y dudaba que fuera la ultima, era agotador, ¿cuántas iban ya en el mes? Al menos cinco, y podía recitar el discurso que el profesor le estaba dando de memoria, siempre era lo mismo. Se estaba cansando de fingir que todo iba bien. – ¿Al menos me estas escuchando ahora? Akane, en este mundo no basta con ser bonita, tienes que... –

– ¿Y ahora que le pasa a este hablando de ser bonita o no? – pensó enojada, mirándolo por primera vez desde que entrará. Ya no escuchaba lo que él tenía que decir. – ¿Acaso cree que no lo he notado? Como me mira cada vez que me cita en este lugar, lo sé, sé que me ve como un pedazo de carne que le gustaría degustar. Al final todos los hombres son lo mismo, Para todos importa si una mujer es linda o no, si pueden sacar provecho de eso para su deleite personal lo harán, los conocía bien, tenía dieciséis pero no era ninguna mocosa. – mientras meditaba sobre la actitud de su profesor decidió usar _aquello_, si algo había aprendido era a manejar a los que querían manejarla a ella.

No era una simple muñeca, podía convertirse en el titiritero si lo deseaba también. Manejar a los hombres era tan fácil, hacerles creer que eran superiores y manipularlos sin que se dieran cuenta. El tipo seguía hablando y ella ya quería irse, hoy debía volver luego a su casa. Sí, volvería a actuar para salir de esa. Suavizó sus expresiones, mostrándose casi indefensa, pestañeó un par de veces para llamar su atención y entonces usó toda la sensualidad que pudo.

– Lo siento profesor Asano, últimamente he tenido problemas para dormir, he estado estudiando para la universidad pero la verdad no ha ido muy bien y sólo he logrado agotarme. – respondió dócil, usando el tono de voz que oía de las demás chicas en su clase – No volveré a distraerme en su clase. La verdad es que me gusta mucho... su clase... profesor – culminó, con sus ojos y cejas en señal de vergüenza y un puchero en sus labios dándole un toque entre infantil e insinuante. Una mezcla entre niña y mujer que hizo sonrojar al profesor.

– Claro... – se le notaba nervioso, revolvía un par de hojas que tenía entre las manos intentando no mirar a su estudiante.

– Bien, entonces me retiro profesor Asano – exclamó alegré levándose de golpe. Victoria para ella, tal como lo predijo, actuar un poquito y ya estaba en su saco.

– Es... espera. – tartamudeó el educador aún sin poder mirarla. – Llévate esto, es un citatorio para padres, necesitamos una entrevista de a tres para hablar sobre tus planes a futuro. Estoy tratando con alumnos problema primero, así que tu reunión será mañana. Asegúrate que alguien de tu familia venga. – dijo mientras extendía uno de los papeles con los que jugueteaba antes.

– Está bien, informaré a mis padres esta noche profesor, me retiro – se reverenció y salió rápido del salón.

No alcanzó a recorrer mucho cuando chocó en una esquina con una de sus compañeras de clase. Junto a ella un par más de muchachas parecían hacer de escoltas. No soportaba a los hombres, pero tampoco aguantaba a las chicas, tan poco inteligentes, todas ellas eran cínicas, capaces de fingir que alguien les agradaba con tal de obtener algo a cambio. Al final la amistad para ella era una cordialidad que se da siempre y cuando puedas obtener un beneficio de ella. Unos estaban dispuestos a usar y otros a ser usados, así funcionaban las cosas.

– Akane, que bien, estábamos buscándote, pensábamos ir al karaoke, ¿por qué no te nos unes? Será divertido – mencionó quien lideraba a las muchachas.

– ¿Divertido? Sí, seguro. No soy estúpida, seguramente quieren preguntar sobre mi actitud últimamente o si finalmente voy a salir con alguien. – pensó mientras sonreía de manera hipócrita para aquellas chicas – No, gracias, hoy veré a mi padre así que debo estar pronto en casa – les respondió finalmente.

– Debes llevarte realmente bien con él para rechazar a tus amigas Akane – aquel comentario le asqueó al punto que su sonrisa fingida simplemente se deformó durante un par de segundos.

– Claro que no chicas, lo normal, hoy toca que me den la mensualidad y mientras antes mejor – les dijo cordialmente. Actuar se le daba de maravillas, sólo esperaba que no siguieran insistiendo o su control se acabaría rápido, como venía siendo durante el último mes.

– Pero Akane... – Su compañera no alcanzó a completar la frase cuando el sonido de un móvil las distrajo.

– Un momento, es el mío – dijo Akane, agradeciendo internamente a quien fuera que llamara, o al menos agradecía hasta que vio el nombre en el identificador, igualmente contestó. – ¿Dime? En unos momentos. Sí, voy en seguida. – cerró su télefono rudamente sin fijarse que aún tenía espectadores, intentó volver a la calma.

– ¿Tu novio? – se aventuró a preguntar una de las chicas del montón.

– ...No... Mi padre... viene a recogerme... – la voz de Akane apenas audible, sus ojos opacados en miedo. Daba igual mostrarse así, nadie nunca notaba lo que había detrás de aquello, nadie sabía lo que pasaba.

– Oh, supongo que debe ser molesto que un papá a nuestra edad nos venga a buscar. – escuchó decir a una de sus compañeras.

– Claro... molesto... – intentó recobrar su papel y respirando profundamente volvió a escudarse. – Me voy chicas, otra vez será lo del karaoke, no quiero que padre se enoje por esperar. –

El grupo de jovencitas la vieron alejarse del lugar, un par de ellas se acercaron a la ventana que daba hacia la entrada del establecimiento. Akane corría hacia un auto, un adulto la esperaba en él, no paso mucho tiempo entre que ella entro en el elegante coche y que este partiera a gran velocidad.

– Su padre debe tener mucho dinero ¿Viste el auto? – preguntaba una chica a otra.

– ¡Claro que si! Quizás por eso la actitud de Akane sea tan prepotente. –

– Sí, debe creerse mejor que nosotras. –

El grupo siguió hablando durante unos minutos más de la chica que iba camino a su tortura ocasional. Para Akane no era nada de grato irse con aquel hombre millonario, sin embargo era una condena autoimpuesta para purgar sus pecados.

* * *

Camino a su departamento vio una pequeña casita de niños en una de las plazas cercanas a su edificio. Deseaba volver a ser niña, poder huir y vivir ahí sin preocupaciones. El lugar tenía un par de ventanas y una puerta que aunque pequeña sabía podía entrar un adulto sin problemas. Nuevamente estaba en su propio mundo y no fue consciente que ya habían parado hasta que el sujeto a su lado se acercó a besarla. No podían hacerlo ahí, en el estacionamiento, donde cualquiera podría verlos. Se bajó del auto y caminó hasta su puerta, en cuanto entraron al lugar el hombre se le abalanzó desesperado.

– Espera un poco – expresó Akane, carente de emoción, cansada de esa rutina.

Aquel hombre no hacia caso a sus palabras y ella se encontraba asqueada, asqueada de aquel día, aquella vida, de aquel hombre sobre ella, besándola, babeándola. ¿Acaso encontraba aquello algo sensual? Ella sólo sentía asco por él, pero no podía decirlo, no ahora.

– Tatewaki, espera un poco, quiero ir a ducharme primero – sólo esperaba que aquel bastardo le diera un tiempo a solas, alargar la tortura un poco mas, darle coraje para enfrentar eso.

– Pero Akane, hueles tan bien, hueles a juventud – ella sabía que el 'viejo' no se iba a detener.

– Hoy tuve práctica, me siento mal, estoy sudada – Akane sólo quería algo de tiempo. Sus palabras parecían carecer de sonido, como si se desvanecieran en el aire o el interlocutor fuera sordo. Suspiró resignada – Bien, al menos deja que me quite el uniforme.

– No, preciosa, así te ves mucho mejor, me enciendes más de esta manera. – dijo él desabrochando uno de los botones de la blusa.

– Viejo asqueroso, cómo puede encenderte una niña, una estudiante, si no fuera por ella… no haría esto si no fuera por ella. – pensaba conteniendo el aliento mientras sentía como él lamia sus senos como si fueran un manjar – Eres asqueroso ¿sabías? – no pudo retener las palabras más tiempo y las dejó salir, sintió una bofetada que no esperaba. Había sido tan fuerte como para voltear su rostro y dejar su labio sangrando.

– ¡Cállate, tú eres la que me provoca! Tú eres la cerda, la única pervertida aquí Akane. – Le gritó Tatewaki con furia, agarrándola fuerte del cabello para que sus rostros se encontraran de frente.

– Ja, ¿estás seguro? – rió sin gracia, ya habituada a aquellos cambios en él, los golpes eran algo normal en esa situación, su relación siempre era violenta, él decía amarla pero constantemente dejaba su cuerpo con moretones y rastros de sangre.

– ¿No me digas que quieres más golpes, princesita? Dime, ¿quieres que te golpee más fuerte? O qué te corte en algún lugar, ¿Te parece eso? – Decía mientras volvía a lamer su cuerpo – Dime… qué es lo que quieres que te haga hoy _Akane-chan_. – jaló su cabello para exponer su cuello y besarlo a gusto.

Akane guardó silencio y dejó que aquel hombre hiciera lo que le entrara en voluntad, siempre era así, ella cerraba los ojos y lo dejaba hacer. Intentaba pensar en Soun y su madre, en aquellos días donde ambos la cuidaban, recordaba lo feliz que era con ellos. Y a veces el dolor se hacía soportable.

* * *

Caminaba de vuelta a su departamento, esperaba que cuando llegará ahí él ya se hubiera marchado, cuando decidió salir él hombre dormía tranquilamente. Ella por su parte tenía la mejilla roja y el labio hinchado, si no aplicaba algo iba a quedar una fea marca, así que caminó hasta una tienda cercana, compró algo de medicina y algunos víveres para comer. Sus pasos la llevaron a aquel parque que recorriera rápidamente desde el auto hace un par de horas, se encaminó sin quererlo hasta la pequeña casa que llamara su atención antes. Ya que estaba ahí dar un vistazo no sería malo. Asomó la cabeza por una de las pequeñas ventanas del lugar, curiosa por que encontraría dentro. Para su sorpresa lo primero que vio fueron los mismos ojos azules que tanto le habían hecho sentir hace horas. Al parecer el dueño de aquellos iris estaba igual de sorprendido, lo vio boquear y finalmente sonreír.

– Dos veces en un día – escucharon decir a coro lo que desato la risa de ambos.

– ¡Ouch! – se quejó Akane, su labio aún dolía.

Llevó su mano libre a la zona para verificar si aún sangraba, afortunadamente no era así. Volvió la vista al chico para ver su reacción, lo normal sería alarmarse de ver una chica así. Lo vio tenderle una lata, no dudo en recibirla, no sabía que era debido a la poca visibilidad, estaba fría.

– ¿Y ahora que hago? – pensó dudosa, sosteniendo la lata, con medio cuerpo dentro de la diminuta construcción La confusión en su rostro y lo ridículo que se veía aquella "gigante" intentando entrar en ese lugar hizo reír al muchacho.

– Ponlo así – dijo acercándose a ella y tomando la lata nuevamente entre sus manos – Está fría así que debería bajar un poco la inflamación – colocó la lata, de lo que ahora distinguía como una cerveza, sobre su labio herido. A pesar del frío objeto sintió como su cara se ponía caliente de pronto. Agradecía que ya estuviera suficientemente oscuro como para que él no notara su sonrojo. El sonido del móvil de él la despertó del letargo. – Cógela, tengo que responder –

Lo escuchó hablar con alguien de manera formal y finalmente colgar con un suspiro. Hubiera querido prestar más atención a lo que él decía mientras hablaba por teléfono y no divagar tanto como lo hacía últimamente, así al menos podría intuir con quien hablaba. No se atrevía a preguntar, ni siquiera se conocían, así que no era adecuado, en lugar de eso necesitaba encontrar algo más de que hablar, quería alargar aquel encuentro todo lo que fuera posible.

– Gracias... – dijo finalmente, tanto tiempo pensando y sólo se le ocurría eso.

– No te preocupes – le respondió él – tengo que irme a trabajar, cuídate eso, se ve doloroso. –

– Ummm... sí, lo haré... – vio como él se preparaba para salir – ¡espera!... espera un momento – intentó no mostrarse muy emocionada pero estaba fallando completamente. Retiró su cuerpo de la casita para buscar entre la bolsa que llevaba en una de sus manos. – Ten – dijo asomándose nuevamente por la ventana y tendiéndole una lata. – Sé que no es cerveza y debe haberse enfriado, pero... –

– Gracias... me gusta éste café – mencionó aceptando el regalo de la chica.

Salió de su improvisado escondite y se despidió con la mano de la chica de la cual desconocía el nombre. En cambio ella quería quedarse ahí, volver a su hogar sería volver a verle a él y realmente no era agradable.

Retomó el camino al departamento como si fuera una condena a muerte. Al girar el pomo de la puerta se topó de frente con el intruso, hablaba por télefono con alguien, suponía quien podía ser, pero realmente a ella le daba igual. Dejó las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina estilo occidental del lugar y se dirigió a prender el televisor de la sala. No estuvo prendida más de treinta segundos hasta que el tipo que seguía invadiendo su departamento lo apagó molesto mientras comenzaba a gritar por el móvil. Ahora estaba segura con quien hablaba. Volvió a encender el aparato, indiferente a la discusión que se llevaba a cabo por teléfono, pero nuevamente el hombre lo apagó, esta vez regañándola con su mirada.

– Cuando termines de hablar, vete – le dijo en voz baja para que la persona detrás de la línea no escuchara.

La muchacha tomó una toalla y algunas prendas para meterse al baño a darse una ducha, ya no aguantaba sentir el olor de él en su cuerpo, necesitaba borrar la sensación de su roce, el rastro de la saliva que había dejado en su cuerpo. Frotaba con rudeza aquellas zonas que habían sido besadas por él, su blanca piel cubierta de manchas rojas productos de la "desinfección" como lo llamaba ella, algunas zonas sangraban pero incluso con eso no se sentía limpia, si pudiera sacarse la piel lo haría.

Había pasado suficiente tiempo, quizás media hora, rogaba porque aquel hombre ya hubiera dejado el lugar, lo más seguro es que así fuera si con quien discutía antes era esa mujer. Un poco más segura salió del baño sólo en bragas y la blusa que llevará antes, su cabello envuelto en una toalla. Pánico sintió cuando vio que él seguía ahí, sentado en su cama, esperándola, invitándola. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sabía el motivo por el cual él aún estaba ahí y la miraba de ese modo. No había tenido suficiente. Miró hacia el suelo desesperanzada y caminó hacía él, quería terminar con todo lo más pronto posible. Dejó caer la toalla en el camino, liberando su cabello húmedo, cuando llegó a su lado él ya se había despojado de su camisa y alzaba las manos ansioso por desnudarla. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, podía sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo con deseo, desesperado por consumar la unión. Cuando lo sintió entrar en ella y morder su cuello, cerró sus ojos, intentó pensar en otras cosas como siempre hacía, se repetía una y otra vez como un mantra que aquello iba a terminar pronto.

* * *

Caminaba rápido intentando alejarse de ese hombre. Ya era pasada la media noche. ¿Acaso pretendía quedarse a dormir con ella? La sola idea mandaba escalofríos a su cuerpo, demasiado desagradable como para imaginarlo. Quería llegar a la tienda y poder comprar unos cigarrillos para calmar su ansiedad, dentro del local lo más seguro es que parara de seguirla y la dejara tranquila. Tercera vez en el día que la casita para niños del parque la distraía, mientras pasaba cerca de ella sus pasos se hicieron más lentos sin notarlo siquiera, Tatewaki la tomó del brazo en el pequeño descuido.

– Maldición... este no es mi día – pensó enojada, girándose para encararlo.

* * *

Su jefa lo había llamado para un reemplazo, aun si hubiera querido seguir compartiendo con la muchacha de ojos chocolate en esos momentos importaba más el dinero que podía conseguir ese día. Trabajaba como mesero y ayudante de cocina en un restaurante familiar de ramen, la paga no era mala, y no era un trabajo desgastante, sus jefes eran bastante agradables, el único problema era la nieta de ellos. No era una mala chica, pero su obsesión con él le molestaba, era una chiquilla caprichosa que lo tenía como objetivo amoroso y se valía de cualquier método para acercarse a él.

– Ya puedes irte muchacho, yo me encargaré de la limpieza, has hecho un buen trabajo – la pequeña anciana miró hacia su nieta y de vuelta a él con picardía – podrías usar este tiempo para ir a dar una vuelta con Shampoo. Me encantaría tener de yerno a un muchacho como tu. Jiajiajia... – rió exageradamente la mujer.

– Gracias, pero me temo que debo rechazar la oferta... esta vez – agregó finalmente Ranma al ver la cara de enfado de su empleadora. – Estoy en semana de exámenes y quiero aprovechar cada minuto que pueda para estudiar – mintió.

– Déjalo, mujer. El chico no esta interesado en nuestra nieta, si sigues insistiendo sólo lo espantaras y luego nos quebraremos la cabeza buscando un trabajador tan bueno como él. Ten Ranma. – dijo un anciano saliendo desde la bodega y entregándole una bolsa – Son sobras pero pueden servirte para comer luego, estas ahorrando ¿no? Cualquier ayuda es buena. –

– Gracias señor Happosai, señora Cologne – expresó Ranma, inclinándose en agradecimiento. Se quitó el delantal y arregló sus pocas pertenencias – Nos vemos mañana –

A pesar de que dijera a sus jefes que iría a casa a estudiar prefirió cambiar el rumbo. No estaba mal ahí, pero se sentía incomodo, como un intruso. Regresaría a ese lugar, era pequeño pero lo cubría del frío, casi nadie pasaba por ahí, incluso de día estaba desierto, era su propio lugar privado. Pasaría la noche ahí, no era primera vez que lo hacía, si ella no lo llamaba regañándolo se quedaría en ese lugar.

Después de despistar a Shampoo por fin pudo comer tranquilo su cena en su nuevo escondite. La chica era linda, quizás si no fuera tan absorbente, si no fuera tan caprichosa, si no fuera tan tramposa... nah, realmente no le gustaba, aun cuando siempre estaba sobándose, dándole regalos o siguiéndolo como segundos atrás, él no quería complicaciones en su vida, nunca se había sentido interesado en alguna mujer.

– Quizás eso pueda cambiar... – pensó recordando los ojos almendra que lo desafiaran horas atrás.

Muchos lo habían molestado por su nulo interés en el sexo opuesto, reconocía la belleza de algunas, como la de Shampoo por ejemplo, pero no iba a llegar más allá por algo físico. Al recordar a la nieta de sus jefes no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba a las personas como ella, de esas que tenían todo, que eran tratadas como mascotas de quienes las mimaban, siempre obedeciendo y sólo haciendo ruido cuando uno de sus pedidos no eran cumplidos, como una estúpida muñeca de adorno. Linda por fuera, vacía por dentro. Si alguna vez decidía hacer a una mujer suya, sería una que luchara por su libertad como él, junto a él. No quería una mujer pegada a las normas que alguien más imponía, quería una antagonista que lucha contra todo, alguien tan imperfecto como él mismo. Sabía que pedía demasiado, las mujeres de su edad estaban más interesadas en el maquillaje o de alguna Boy's Band. Bueno, tampoco es como si estuviera desesperado por alguna mujer, estaba bien solo, atesoraba esos momentos así, sin tener que fingir para nadie. Sentía que podría vivir toda su vida solo sin lamentarse de ello. Empezaba a caer dormido, iba a pasar la noche ahí, la tranquilidad de la noche lo llamaba. Tranquilidad que se vio destruida por el sonido de su móvil.

– ¿Diga? – contestó Ranma.

– Ranma, terminaste con el trabajo ¿no? – era Kasumi

– Sí…– respondió Ranma algo adormilado.

– Estaba preocupada, aún no vuelves a casa y pensé te había sucedido algo, el ultimo tren ya debe haber pasado, ¿no? ¿Cenaste? ¿Volverás? ¿Donde estas? – comenzó a atacarlo con preguntas.

– Lo siento, olvidé llamar, estoy en la casa de un amigo, cené con todos acá, me quedaré a pasar la noche. –

– Es una pena, ya casi no cenas con nosotros... – debido al silencio del chico decidió continuar – No te prohíbo que salgas con tus amigos, pero no sigas llegando tarde a casa. Me preocupas, lo mejor es que hoy te quedes allá, ya pasa de la media noche y sería peligroso. Espero que mañana si vengas a casa. Cuídate. –

– Sí, nos vemos en unas horas, iré a cambiar mi ropa. Adiós – se despidió.

Odiaba mentirle a ella, pero no había otra forma de llevar bien las cosas, por ahora no quería pensar en que haría mañana para zafarse de volver a casa. Iba a retomar su siesta cuando la voz de una mujer lo terminó de despertar.

– ¡Vete pronto! – escuchó gritar a una mujer bastante cerca de ahí al parecer.

– Vamos preciosa, regresemos a retomar donde estábamos – le oyó decir ahora a un hombre.

– ¿Un acosador? – pensó Ranma. Decidido miró por la ventanita, frente a él la pareja forcejeaba. Iba a salir en defensa de la mujer cuando vio que el hombre la besó a la fuerza.

– Al menos ten esto – apenas distinguía sombras, pero notó como el tipo mayor le daba algo en las manos luego de romper el beso y hablarle con angustia a la chica.

– ¡No lo quiero! – le gritó la muchacha, lanzándole algo al rostro.

– Sabes que lo necesitas, preciosa. – dijo el hombre recogiendo los billetes que la chica había tirado.

– Genial, tuve que encontrarme con una prostituta y su cliente – pensó molesto Ranma.

– Akane, lo que te dí antes no es suficiente, toma más dinero y regresemos a casa. – el hombre desesperado volvió a tomar a la chica por los brazos.

– Es suficiente, vete a tu casa – dijo Akane ya cansada, quería volver a su departamento y descansar.

– Te amo, Akane, quiero ayudarte, quiero estar contigo... – Tatewaki abrazó a Akane.

– Vete a casa, tu mujer te espera, sé que te llamó antes. – la voz de Akane sonaba triste y Ranma no pudo apartar la mirada de aquella silueta.

El hombre mayor parecía no entender razones, alzó el rostro de ella y la beso con lujuria. A él no le importaba donde ni cuando, siempre tenía lo que deseaba, sabía que ese juvenil cuerpo tampoco podía negarse a él. Desde su posición Ranma distinguió como el hombre intentaba desnudar a la muchacha, iba a girarse para intentar seguir durmiendo cuando el hombre mayor llevó a la chica a una zona con mayor visibilidad y sus miradas se encontraron. Por tercera vez en el día volvían a verse.

– Para, Kuno – pidió ella, llamándolo formalmente – Aquí no, para... por favor – rogó con lagrimas en sus ojos, sin poder dejar de mirar a Ranma.

Ninguno desviaba la mirada, sintiendo como algo se rompía dentro. A ella no le importaba como la vieran los demás pero su pecho dolió cuando distinguió el asco detrás de los ojos azules. Tatewaki no se detenía y no iba a detenerse en ese punto. Cerró los ojos, dejando caer algunas lágrimas y decidió que lo mejor sería provocar que él dejara de ver tan desagradable espectáculo. Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza mental que pudo abrazó a Kuno, miró a Ranma y sonriéndole besó el cuello de su pareja sin dejar de observarlo. Ya no lo soportaba, Ranma volvió a recostarse en el piso, no iba a seguir mirando eso. Prostitución o no, era desagradable, aquella no podía ser la chica de la tarde, quizás alguien que se parecía mucho a ella. Cerró sus ojos, intentando ignorar los gemidos del hombre a un par de metros suyo. En cambio ella intentaba no llorar, por primera vez desde que había comenzado todo eso se sentía sucia y dolió aún más saber que el chico de ojos azules probablemente pensara lo mismo de ella.

* * *

Ranma y una joven mujer se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio del tutor del chico.

– Realmente lo siento profesor Kuroda, Ranma lamenta mucho haberles causado problemas a todos. – expresó la mujer, inclinándose.

– No entiendo como un buen estudiante puede ser tan problemático, sus notas podrían llevarlo a cualquier universidad pero su actitud esta a punto de dejarlo expulsado del establecimiento. – vociferó el educador.

– Le he dicho muchas veces que no fue mi culpa, él me golpeó primero.- se defendió el chico de trenza.

– No debes responder a tus adultos – gritó el hombre – A esto mismo me refería con su actitud, cuando los adultos hablan los niños deben mantenerse en silencio, no deben dar su opinión a menos que se les ordene hablar. Usted señora, como su madre debería enseñarle eso. – culpó a la mujer.

– ¡Ella no es mi madre! – gruñó Ranma, respirando agitado.

– En una semana más quiero que traigas una lista con las tres carreras que deseas estudiar, las universidades que las imparten y las razones por las que deseas seguirlas. – enumeró, ignorando el reciente berrinche de Ranma – Espero no verte involucrado en otro caso de violencia o quedaras suspendido y sujeto a expulsión. –

– Yo... yo no quiero estudiar, quiero trabajar tan pronto como pueda. – intentó explicar el chico ante la mirada reprobatoria del profesor.

– Dentro de una semana estaré esperando tu informe. – repitió, ignorando nuevamente al muchacho.

– Tu profesor tiene razón, Ranma. Puedes pensarlo con calma. Ir a la universidad te ayudará mucho, puedes tener un trabajo de medio tiempo y trabajar luego de graduarte. – aconsejó la mujer, intentando disipar la tensión.

– Pero Kasumi... yo... – no pudo continuar al ver la cara afligida de la joven mujer.

– Gracias por preocuparse de Ranma, profesor Kuroda, en casa intentaré que piense las cosas con claridad. – dijo Kasumi, preocupada por la reacción del chico si es que el tutor volvía a regañarlo.

Ambos se despidieron del hombre y caminaron a la salida del salón.

– Ranma, si es por el dinero... –

– No... no es eso Kasumi – la interrumpió el muchacho – es sólo que hace tiempo tengo decidido que haré con mi vida... –

– Pero Ranma... –

– Se te va a hacer tarde Kasumi, Kanna debe estar esperando. –

– Tienes razón cariño... debo ir a darle de comer. Te esperaré en casa hoy, no tardes mucho. –

– Akane, puedes entrar con tu padre – se escuchó gritar, mientras un profesor desconocido para Ranma se acercaba a la puerta junto a ellos. – Lamento la demora – pronunció el hombre luego de abrir la puerta.

– Descuide profesor Asano – contestó el padre de Akane.

– Es tarde profesor, llevamos esperando mucho – Ranma giró al oír una voz conocida para él. Era ella... la chica del salón de profesores, la chica del café... la chica que estaba prostituyéndose.

– Ranma, ¿puedes indicarme donde están los sanitarios? – pidió Kasumi, despertando a Ranma de su letargo.

– Claro... bajando las escaleras, sigue el pasillo por la izquierda. – señaló, volviendo a mirar a Akane y encontrándose con sus ojos.

La muchacha había girado al oír la voz que la tuvo inquieta toda la noche, ambos se miraban en silencio, no sabían que decir, ella quería explicarle lo que había visto la pasada noche y él olvidar el agradable encuentro la tarde anterior.

– ¿Un amigo, Akane-chan? – ambos fijaron su vista en el hombre. Asqueado, Ranma reparó que aquel tipo era el mismo que la besaba la noche anterior.

– Akane, es el turno de tu y tu padre. – indicó el profesor.

– ¿Padre?... no es un cliente... es su padre... – pensó Ranma.

– ¿Qué pasa Akane-chan? – volvió a preguntar Kuno, pero ella seguía sin responder. – Deprisa Akane, el profesor Asano nos espera. –

– S... sí – respondió apenas., no podía dejar de mirar al chico de ojos azules. – ¿Ahora que creerá de mi?... – pensó temerosa, quería darle una explicación, él moviéndose al fin, sólo le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y le dio la espalda para ir en dirección a las escaleras. – Padre, entra sin mi, ya vengo – gritó Akane mientras desaparecía por las escaleras en busca de Ranma, sin esperar respuesta del adulto.

– Espera – escuchó Ranma, pero siguió su camino, no dándose por aludido – ¡Espera! – gritaron nuevamente.

– ¿Yo? – preguntó volteando hacia la chica.

– Sí, tengo que decirte algo. – suplicó ella.

– Da igual – respondió con desaire.

– No, no da igual, déjame explicarte. – bajó los últimos escalones que los separaban hasta llegar a él. – ¡Espera! – volvió a pedir ella cuando él comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

– No se lo diré a nadie, quédate tranquila. – dijo Ranma, aún rehuyéndole – No me interesa, no es asunto mío. –

– Te dije que esperaras – gritó Akane tomando el puño de su _**gakuran**_, un giro brusco por parte del chico provocó que el uniforme se levantara hasta la altura del codo, dejando expuesto su brazo, Akane descubrió una gran herida en el, un corte que iba casi desde su muñeca hasta donde ella podía ver, daba la impresión que seguía más arriba de su codo, envolvía el brazo del chico como una especie de serpiente. Asustada alargó su otra mano y toco la cicatriz, aún incrédula, el roce los hizo temblar a ambos. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, indiferencia en él, tristeza en ella. Sin saberlo aquel era uno de los primeros lazos que los habían comenzado a unir.

* * *

_Fin Llagas_

* * *

_**Gakuran**_ es el uniforme escolar masculino.

Por fin, el primer capitulo editado. Un gran logro para alguien tan vaga como yo, me llevo meses completarlo y darle la forma que quería. Empecé pensando en una adaptación y sin quererlo se volvió en una vil y odiada copia, así que me propuse modificarlo. No es una historia fácil y puede llegar a asquear a muchos, pero son cosas habituales que me han tocado vivirlas de bastante cerca. Espero contar con el apoyo de los que seguían la anterior versión. Se les agradece haber leído este capitulo y son bienvenidos los review.


	2. Culpa

**Heridas**

Capitulo 2: Culpas

– "No pensé que su brazo fuera tan delgado y frío..."– pensó Akane mientras aun tocaba su brazo.

– Duele...- escuchó decir a Ranma.

– Lo siento, no quise...–dijo soltándolo y visiblemente preocupada – ¿Estas bien? – se acercó a él.– No quise hacerte daño.–

– Estaba bromeando, es una vieja herida, ya no duele. – deslizó su manga cubriendo nuevamente la cicatriz, para Akane esa era la cicatriz mas profunda que jamas había visto. – ¿De qué querías hablar?– preguntó, pero ante al desconcierto de ella acotó – Dijiste que querías decirme algo niña.–

– Ah... si... yo...– Akane estaba perturbada aun por aquella herida.

– ¿Tu qué?–

– Yo... ese hombre que viste... él no es mi padre realmente. Es el esposo de mi madre, pero no es mi verdadero padre. Así que lo que paso ayer... no...

– Bah, aun así el vejete es tu padre ¿no?

– S... sí, pero no como tu crees...– el idiota ese parecía no entender razones y estaba desesperandola.

Además la hacia sentir sucia, claro que sabía que no era una santa por todo lo hecho, pero por alguna razón debía aclararle al chico lo que sucedía, que aquel muchacho la viera de esa manera la hacía sentir mal. Sentía su cara caliente y presumió estaba sonrojada.

– No me interesa, dejalo así. Tampoco pienso decírselo a alguien, así que no te preocupes. Me tiene sin cuidado si eres la amante de tu padre o lo que sea que haces con el viejo.

– No, no. No es como tu crees– Ranma ya había girado en dirección a su meta original y caminaba hacia la salida, pero la mano de Akane en su brazo lo detuvo.– Por favor, escucha...

– ¡No me toques...!– gritó girando hacia ella que por el impulso choco contra una pared. Se sorprendió al ver a la chica casi sin aire, asustada y mirando al suelo.– Lo... lo siento, yo...

– ¿Ran-chan?... ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó Ranko viendo a la muchacha asustada.– ¿Es amiga tuya Ranma?– acercándose a la muchacha –¿Estas bien pequeña?, ¿Qué te ocurre?–

Akane levanto a vista a la mujer que le hablaba y noto que era igual a él, Ranma lo había llamado, al menos ahora conocía su nombre.

– No es nada Ranko, vayamos a casa.– interrumpió Ranma.

– ¿Y tu amiga Ran-chan?

– Ella está bien– le respondió Ranma, Ranko vio asentir a la muchacha.

Akane los vio caminar a la salida.

– ¿Te sucede algo cielo? Estas extraño–

– Estoy bien...–

Ella ya no podía verlos, habían desaparecido por la salida del establecimiento.

– Estúpido... eso dolió.– se dejó caer por la pared.– Nunca había visto una herida así... no parecía nueva, pero era grande.– se sonrojo nuevamente recordando su mirada azulina, fría, distante... pero había algo más y ella lo sabía. "No me interesa si eres su amante" había dicho, ella no quería que se llevara esa impresión.– Estúpido pervertido, si no se hubiera quedado mirando... a quien engaño... yo tengo toda la culpa... soy asquerosa...– pensó decaída mientras se levantaba.

Era un nuevo día y Akane necesitaba conocer más de aquel chico, de Ranma. Si había alguien que pudiera ayudarla esa era Yuka, ella conocía a todo el instituto.

– ¿Un chico con vestimenta china? Debe ser nuevo, no lo he visto– Akane se notaba pensativa. Ella lo vio salir de la oficina de profesores y creía tenia su misma edad.– Creo que Akane ya tiene pretendiente nuevo... Ya estaba creyendo yo que eras lesbiana o algo por el estilo nunca has salido con los chicos que te lo proponen y el único que no se ha dado por vencido es Tatewaki. Al menos ahora estas demostrando interés en un chico.

– No... no es como ustedes creen...– Akane empezaba a sentirse nerviosa y podía sentir su cara sonrojarse nuevamente por aquel chico.

– ¿No tienes otra pista Akane? Quizás solo ese día llevaba ropa china, algo más que destaque en él me puede ser de ayuda.–

– Uhmmm... su brazo...–dijo descuidada.

– ¿Qué hay en él? ¿Tiene un tatuaje?... ¿Akane estas saliendo con un chico con tatuaje?– Yuka estaba sorprendida.

– ¿Ah...? No, no. Bueno, no es nadie importante, no te preocupes Yuka. Gracias por la ayuda.– Akane se levanto de su asiento y camino a la salida del salón.

Se sentó en un banquillo ubicado dentro de los muchos pasillos del colegio a pensar.

– ¿Por qué sigo pensando en él? No es más que un idiota, un mirón, un pervertido cualquiera.– pensaba pero se vio interrumpida por alguien.

– Tendo Akane, toma esto en muestra de mi amor eterno– el extraño muchacho le tendió un ramo de flores adjuntado a una nota.– Ahora podríamos ir a un lugar solitario a demostrar nuestro amor de otra manera– asco, eso era lo que sentía la chica, se sentía enferma de aquel tipejo. No era mal chico, pero era un hombre, otro que quería su cuerpo.

– Gracias Kuno, pero ahora debo irme, quede de juntarme con un grupo en la biblioteca. Ya sabes, trabajos de tesis. Nos vemos luego– le contesto huyendo rápidamente del chico.– Debería darse por vencido como todos los demás.–

Llego a la azotea, al menos el idiota de Kuno no la seguiría hasta ahí, iría a la biblioteca conociéndolo.

– Ese idiota, no se da por vencido– saco la notita que el chico le diera dispuesta a leerla. Cierto que no caería en las redes de aquellos pervertidos, pero levantarse el ego con palabras bonitas no le hacen mal a nadie. Leía en voz baja.

– ¿Un enamorado?– Akane vio al recién llegado, era él, de nuevo él.

– ¿Siempre espiándome no?– se giro para mirarlo.

– Tsk, como si me interesaras, apareces donde voy, es todo. Si no quieres sentirte espiada has tus cosas 'extrañas' en otro lugar.– caminó hacia las escaleras– Perdón por molestarte.–

– Hey, espera.– a Ranma le parecía haber escuchado aquella frase demasiadas veces ya. Akane se sentía sonrojar.–¿Por qué sigo deteniéndolo? ¿Qué estas haciendo Akane?– pensaba la chica.–¿No... no estas aquí para perder clases?... ¿Por qué te vas ahora?–

El chico camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. A pesar del silencio se sentía cómoda, acompañada por aquel desconocido que la descolocaba.

– Lo siento– el silencio fue interrumpido por Ranma.

– ¿Ah? No entiendo... no tienes que disculparte por nada.– Akane estaba confundida, lo estaba desde que lo vio.

– Ayer... lamento haberte tirado. No debí empujarte así.–la enterneció, estaba cabizbajo, se sentía culpable. No conocía a nadie así.

– Uhmmm sí, eso dolió, me tomo por sorpresa.–

– Lo siento...– ella sintió que se hundía aun más. Y sintió culpa, no debió picarlo más.

– Era broma– dijo sacando la lengua en son de burla.– Estoy acostumbrada al dolor... me gusta.– Akane sonrió– se que suena extraño y retorcido, pero estoy acostumbrada.– su sonrisa se amplio al mirarlo y a él pareció que ella brillaba.

Ranma la miro sorprendido, ella le parecía bonita, sobre todo con aquella sonrisa en su boca, no era tan mala como pensó que era, se veía frágil, sus ojos gritaban por salvación. Y aquella sonrisa... Ambos se recostaron contra la pared y se mantuvieron en silencio.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?– le escucho decir a ella.

Claro que conocía su nombre "Ranma" lo había llamado la chica que estaba con él, pero quería escucharlo, y no se le ocurría nada más para hablar.

– Ranma...– dijo él medio ausente. Se encontraba a gusto ahí

– ¿Y 'Ranma' no tiene apellido?– ella volvió a sonreír al escucharlo hablar.

– Saotome. Ranma Saotome–

– Nunca te había visto por aquí. Y no eres alguien que pueda pasar desapercibido.– ella quería seguir hablando pero él parecía renuente.

– Uhmmm... lo mismo digo.– aun se encontraba en ese estado de letargo, aquella chica lo hacia sentir bien.

– Y tu no me preguntaras mi nombre?– preguntó ella.

Ranma abrió sus ojos y la miro con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Akane no?. Lo escuche.– la vio sonrojarse, era una chica tímida a pesar de todo. No tenia que ver con la muchacha escandalosa que vio aquella noche, como si fueran dos personas distintas.– ¿Y cual es tu apellido?–

– Tendo...– apenas audible para él, había recogido sus piernas y tenia su rostro hundido entre ella debido a la vergüenza. Recordó su cicatriz y levanto su rostro para mirarlo.– ¿Ranma?–

– ¿Si?–

– ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?– pensó decirle, pero le pareció inapropiado.– No es nada... era algo estúpido.–

– Uhmmm...– el silencio reinaba nuevamente y aunque no era molesto ella quería escucharlo.

Escucharon los gritos de unas chiquillas y un profesor gritando. Alguna clase debía estar en educación física supuso Akane.

– Educación Física... deben estar jugando futbol.– Akane quería escucharlo hablar y el futbol era un tema que a los hombres atrae mucho, pero sólo escucho el mismo 'Uhmmmh' de antes.– Estas saltándote esa clase... ¿no?–

– Si...– al parecer el realmente no quería hablar, o al menos no de eso.

– Ranma... ¿quieres seguir hablando?– temía su respuesta.

– No si es algo estúpido...–

– Idiota...– Ella sonrió y se relajaron nuevamente contra la muralla.

No dijeron nada, disfrutaron de aquella paz, de aquella soledad compartida. A Akane le gustaba su compañía, había sido un lindo día... pero nada podía ser perfecto.

Eran las 7 y como usualmente pasaba Happosai estaba ahí.

– Vamos Akane-chan, si suplicas, si me lo pides bien te liberare.– el viejo la había atado y la tenia a su merced.

La chica se encontraba atada de pies y manos desnuda completamente dejándola en cuatro, el anciano había atado una cuerda a su cuello, con ella tiraba de su cuerpo mas hacia él. También había cubierto su boca con una cinta adhesiva. Akane cumplió su petición y suplicando con los ojos mientras intentaba acariciar su miembro con las manos. El viejo por fin la libro de ataduras y la cinta de su boca, pero mantuvo la correa en su cuello.

Akane sabía que eso no estaba bien, odiaba a los hombres porque solo deseaban su cuerpo, se sentía bien rechazándolos dándoles a conocer que ella no era igual que las demás, ella no era una chica fácil. Pero su dignidad se escondía frente a ese hombre que la poseía, se denigraba y lo sabía.

Ella necesitaba de ese dolor. Dicen que un dolor cubre a otro y lo hace soportable, y ella usaba aquello. Se auto-imponía aquella condena casi diaria para poder vivir día a día, para olvidar su dolor necesitaba el dolor que Happosai imponía en su vida.

– Buena chica Akane-chan– decía el hombre después de haber descargado su deseo en la chica.

El dolor olvidado no se comparaba con el dolor que ella sentía después de aquel acto que para cualquiera debiese ser lindo, y para ella era una tortura. Ella lloraba en silencio, para si misma, estaba destruyendo su vida...

Happosai había vuelto a su casa como cada noche y Akane comenzaba a sentir hambre, fue a la nevera pero no encontró nada, había olvidado hacer la compra esa semana. Se dio una ducha, se cambió de ropa y salió a comprar.

Cuando volvía de la tienda paso por el parque y vio a Ranma ahí, igual que ese día, estaba en el mismo lugar acostado. Se acerco a él.

– ¿Saotome?– él abrió los ojos y la miro.– ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta helando, puedes enfermar.

– Nada– Ranma se sentó en el suelo encarándola.

– ¿Cómo nada? Son casi las dos de la mañana ¿No vas a ir a tu casa?– vio en el chico la misma actitud de la tarde, estaba cabizbajo y se negaba a responderle.– Bueno, si no vas a tu casa podrías ir a la de alguien mas, es peligroso que duermas aquí.

– No tengo a donde ir– dijo despreocupado. Akane sintió tristeza de aquello y se sentó a su lado.– ¿Y tu? ¿Qué hace una jovencita a esta hora sola por la calle?–

– Vengo de la tienda...– no sabía por qué se sentía tan a gusto con él, le agradaba su compañía y sin poder evitarlo esbozo una sonrisa.– ¿Quieres una cerveza? – ofreció.

– Esta bien... gracias– la miro con desconcierto al principio pero su actitud se suavizo al verla feliz. Sólo un momento, hasta que vio marcas en su cuello. Tomo su rostro con las manos y la giro hacia si mismo– Así que era enserio eso de que te gustaba el dolor... no pensé que fueras ese tipo de persona.

– Suelta... no me toques– se sonrojo, no sabia si por su toque o por la furia que aveces le hacía sentir el chico.

– Como si me importara lo que haces... me da lo mismo– giro su vista al horizonte y siguió hablándole.– Pero no entiendo por qué quieres ser herida...–

– Un día como hoy murió papá. Él era amable, nunca fue violento... él nunca me hubiera hecho daño. Lo quería mucho y lo extraño... fue muy difícil para mi... mas aun cuando todo fue mi culpa.– Akane no pudo aguantar el llanto, se recostó en el suelo, encogiéndose como si fuera un bebe en el vientre materno.– Creo que debí haber muerto con él... yo debí morir, no él–

–No sé porque me cuentas esto. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?– a pesar de la fría actitud tomada por Ranma en sus ojos notaba la tristeza que sentía por dentro.– No soy alguien amable, no esperes que te haga sentir mejor. Je, no soy lo bastante feliz por mi mismo como para curar las heridas de los demás– rió sin gracia.– Y si intentara hacerlo no soy bueno con las palabras, no encontraría alguna frase para hacerte sentir bien.–

Nunca nadie había demostrado un interés como Ranma demostraba ahora, aunque intentaba mantener una actitud dura y fría ella sabía que al menos con aquella frase intentaba ayudar, o eso creía, y eso era más que lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho por ella.

– Ranma...–Akane se acercó a él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó. Sintió que Ranma correspondía aquel beso.

–Detente– dijo alejándola de si mismo. Akane insistió, volviendo a besarlo, llevo una mano a su brazo, acariciando la lesión que vio anteriormente.–Para... no me toques Akane.– Ranma cerro sus ojos, no pudiendo detener los besos– No sé lo que podría hacerte...–

–Ya te dije antes...– dijo recostándose y llevándolo consigo misma– me gusta el dolor– se besaron juntos, acostados en aquel solitario parque, llenando sus vacíos.

*****

Nunca había subido tan rápido una actualización, pero me encuentro realmente "inspirada".

Gracias a los tres reviews que recibí, espero que con este capitulo lleguen aun más.

Otra escena de asco, pero queda olvidada con aquel besito de nuestros protagonistas. Me costo mucho trabajo escribir la escena de sexo masoquista, sobretodo al imaginar a Happosai x.x...

Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos.


	3. Recuerdos

**Heridas**

Capitulo 3: Recuerdos

Después de los besos compartidos Akane le propuso dormir en su departamento, Ranma no pudo negarse.

– Puedes dejar tus cosas por ahí Ranma– Akane apunto una silla.– ¿Tienes hambre? No sé cocinar así que tengo sólo comida instantánea. Uhmmm la verdad nunca he intentado cocinar siquiera, no me motiva preparar comida para uno.–

Akane comenzó a sacar los paquetes de sopa que había comprado y los ordenaba en un mueble.

– ¿Tu... tu vives sola?–Ranma sintió pena por la soledad que debía padecer la chica, apenas tenia 17 y vivía sola. Aunque a ella no parecía molestarle eso sabía que detrás de su coraza se escondía la soledad.

– Sip, desde los 10. Mis padres viven cerca. Pero mi madre no se preocupa por mí, soy menos molestia aquí. Ella me odia ¿sabes?... desde que papá murió ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de mi y es una gran molestia para una mujer joven.– la voz de Akane era sombría, aquellos recuerdos la deprimían.

Incluso así de triste Ranma la vio sonreír para él. Akane se giro para quedar frente a Ranma, dando el asunto por olvidado.

– Ya basta de mi– se desperezo estirando sus brazos– ¿Por qué dormías ahí? ¿Escapaste de casa?–

A Ranma le pareció hermoso aquello en Akane, olvido su dolor para concentrarse en él. Se sintió un poco cohibido por su sonrisa y la belleza que irradiaba.

– N...no... no es eso... verás... es problemático ir a casa.– Ranma estaba sonrojado y tartamudeaba. Estúpida chiquilla que lo hacía sentir extraño.

– ¿Problemático? ¿No vives cerca de aquí?– Akane estaba interesada en la vida de Ranma y cualquier información era valiosa.

– Bueno... si. Trabajo cerca de aquí... pero...–

– Oh... ¿en serio?– Akane se sintió emocionada por la revelación, el muchacho que la inquietaba quizás siempre estuvo cerca de ella.–¿En que trabajas?–

– En un local de Okonomiyaki, queda frente a la estación de bus.–

– ¡Ohhhh! ¿El Ucchan's? Conozco ese lugar, ¿esta por el parque no?– ella estaba realmente emocionada.

Ranma creyó que si no fuera imposible podría ver luces salir de ella. Realmente era una chica hermosa, y nunca se había sentido atraída a una. Llego a pensar que no le gustaban las chicas... todo debido a ella.

– Sí...–

– No te lo había dicho antes, tu mamá se ve muy joven, es muy bonita, sobretodo estando embarazada, dicen que las mujeres en estado son mas hermosas, el bebe de ella parecerá tu hijo– ella sonreía, feliz de tener a Ranma en su casa, hablando, conociendo de él.

– No... ella no es mi madre.– Akane pensó que había arruinado sus avances con él– Es otra persona.–

– ¿Otra persona?– aun sabiendo que podía estropear todo no pudo detener su curiosidad. Su alegría y sonrisa ya desvanecidas.

– Es la hermana de la mujer que me dio a luz.–

– ¿Y tus padres...?–

– No lo se...– Akane vio que empuñaba su mano, aquella conversación lo estaba molestando.

– Esta bien...–Akane tomo su rostro– no me importa lo que paso...–acerco su rostro al del chico quien se mantenía distante– me importas tú...– lo beso con ternura– me gustas Ranma– esta vez la mirada fría del muchacho se suavizo y beso de vuelta a la joven.

Estuvieron en el comedor del departamento besándose tranquilamente durante un momento, sin pasión, acariciándose con los labios, simplemente dándose cariño mutuo en tal acto.

– Vamos a la cama Ranma– los besos pasaban de la inocencia y ternura del momento a pasión y luego volvían a su inicial tranquilidad.

Llegaron a la cama entre besos, Ranma se sentó en ella atrayendo a la chica con él, Akane era quien llevaba las riendas y se encontraba sobre Ranma, besándolo esta vez apasionadamente.

– Mmm... para Akane– la joven creía que era un juego, por lo que continuo.–Para, no te subas arriba de mi. Quítate.– le dijo nuevamente esta vez tomándola de los hombros y sentándose en la cama.

Respiraba agitado y se sentía un idiota al no poder controlar la situación. Aquellas emociones inexploradas para él lo desconcertaban y no quería dañar a la chica en un arranque.

– ¿Acaso hiere tu orgullo de hombre que una chica esté sobre ti Ranma?– No sabía si tomar eso como una ofensa, como un ataque o simplemente una tontera más de aquella chiquilla que lo volvía loco.

– No es eso...– estaba frustrado. No sabía si llegar hasta el final o salir corriendo de aquel departamento, huyendo de aquella sexópata.

– Bien... ponte tu sobre mi– Akane quería hacerlo sentir cómodo, se acostó sobre la cama tirándolo con ella.

Vio como Ranma sonreía mientras ella tomaba con una mano su mejilla y ella misma subía su rostro a encontrar sus labios. Ranma aun se encontraba confundido, todo pasaba muy rápido para él, los deseos siempre inexistentes en él comenzaban a liberarse y le pedían más. Decidió quedarse.

Estaba acostumbrándose a los besos cuando sintió la punta de la lengua de ella acariciando sus labios, abrió sus ojos con deseo para encontrarse a la joven con sus ojos cerrados, veía su cara cubierta en deleite y sintió cierto orgullo de si mismo, de lo que podía provocar en alguien más. La lengua antes juguetona la sintió dentro de su boca y exaltado se separo de ella.

– Puedes pensar que lo haces con alguien que te guste... si... si no te sientes cómodo conmigo.– ella tenia sus ojos cerrados, se sentía dolida, ¿él la había rechazado?. Ranma se sentó en la pequeña cama.

– No... no hay nadie que me guste.– Akane abrió sus ojos.

Ella estaba confundida, Ranma decía que no le gustaba nadie, pero lo notaba tan perturbado mientras se acariciaban, su cuerpo temblaba cuando lo tocaba y cada beso parecía desconcertarlo más. Sería posible que...

– Ranma... eres...– acaricio la mejilla izquierda del chico con su mano– ¿eres virgen?–

Eso era todo, bien pensaba él, la muchacha no hacia más que comentarios estúpidos. Se sonrojo al extremo. Si pensaba ella que podía humillarlo estaba equivocada.

– ¡Me voy!– se levantó de la cama.

– No... espera... Ranma, no quise hacerte sentir mal con eso. Lo siento...– lo siguió hasta la puerta de su dormitorio– ¡Espera! ¿Volverás a dormir en ese parque?–

– ¿Y qué? ¡Déjame solo!– ya estaba llegando a la puerta de salida.

– ¿Cómo esperas que haga eso?– Akane lo abrazaba, sin pasión ahora, solo preocupación. No tenia como responder a eso.–Puede pasarte algo malo... no te vayas por favor. No vuelvas a dormir allí. Quédate Ranma, no te cobrare por nada, no insistiré con lo demás... Quédate – dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

Estúpida muchachita, nadie lo había tenido así. Caminaron a su cuarto nuevamente, esta vez de la mano.

Akane le hizo una cama en el suelo con almohadas y frazadas.

– Perdón, no tengo otro futon.– le dijo ella cabizbaja disculpándose.

– Estoy bien, no te preocupes.–

– Si quieres puedes dormir aquí– propuso Akane señalando su cama/futon– Aunque es pequeño estarás más cómodo.– sonrió para él– No me gusta dormir sola. Ven, prometo comportarme, no haremos nada.–

Ranma la miró desconfiado, se acostó de espaldas a ella.

– No gracias.–

– Awww ¿por qué no Ranma?– el aludido intentaba ignorar la petición de la chica a su lado– Ranma... – a ella le dolía ser rechazada, sobretodo por él– vamos Ranma, duerme a mi lado...–

– No, duerme sola, eres grande, una adulta ya–

Akane se giro, dispuesta a dormir sola, como cada noche. Pensamientos rondan en su cabeza:

– Cada día... no se que es... pero cada día me atormenta esta inquietud. Y mi corazón susurra... quiero llorar hasta derramar sangre– Akane apaga la luz del dormitorio.

– Esta bien, dormiré sola.

Eran ya pasadas las cuatro de la mañana y Akane creyó que su acompañante ya estaría dormido. Prendió la luz de la lámpara que estaba en la mesita cercana a su cama.

Un corte... la muerte de papá... otro más y en su mente estaba su madre... otro y veía el odio en su mirada... los cortes en su muñeca iban uno tras otro, uno mas profundo que el otro, gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo de la habitación.

– ¿Qué pensaría él si la viera así?– pensó mirando al joven que dormía en su cuarto, se sorprendió al verlo despierto, mirándola. Dejo caer la cuchilla por la impresión.

– ¿Ha... hace cuanto estas despierto?– pregunto sonrosada.

– El suficiente para verte...– Ranma se sentó en su improvisada cama.

– Mierda...– las lágrimas que retenía durante su ritual nocturno comenzaron a fluir.

Cubrió su rostro con las manos mientras lloraba, no deseaba que la viera así. Ranma se levanto, prendió la luz del cuarto y se sentó frente a ella tomando su mano lastimada.

– Eres una experta en esto ¿no?... mira como tienes tu mano...– levanto unas banditas que cubrían otras cortadas, unas se veían recientes y otras estaban cicatrizando– ¿hace cuanto haces esto?–

– Desde los ocho creo...– Ranma seguía explorando su muñeca lastimada.

– ¿Por eso siempre usas muñequeras no? Para cubrir esto...– había un botiquín bajo la mesita y de él extrajo algunas cosas para limpiar su herida.

– ¿No estas enfadado conmigo?– limpiaba sus lagrimas con su brazo libre– ¿No pensaras mal de mi después de esto?–

– Bueno... no entiendo mucho de esto. Supongo que te cortas para sentir un poco de alivio ¿no?– las lagrimas en ella volvieron a fluir- Aun cuando te cortas, sigues aferrándote desesperadamente a la vida. No podría mirarte mal...–

– Las palabras que tanto esperé oír... y tú me las dices tan fácilmente...– pensó en decir Akane, pero solo pudo murmurar un "Ranma" y abrazarlo.

– Hey...– exclamo sorprendido por aquel abrazo repentino.

– Déjame estar así un momento... ¿si?– Akane lo abrazo un poco más apretado.

– Si...–

– No se por qué... pero cuando estas cerca... me siento en calma.– Aquel comentario de Akane lo estremeció y la abrazó contra si mismo también.

Estuvieron abrazándose el uno al otro hasta el amanecer. Ranma dejo el departamento temprano rumbo al colegio, frotaba sus rojizos ojos. Akane decidió no ir aquel día a clases, no se encontraba de humor. Su falta no pasó desapercibida por Yuka, en cuanto la vio en el colegio le preguntó.

– Akane, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué faltaste ayer?–

– ¿Ah?... no pude dormir en la noche y me quede dormida en la mañana.

– Los de tu grupo de ciencias estaban histéricos, tenían una presentación ayer–

– Oh... lo olvide completamente– sentía cierta culpa por dejar a su equipo tirado, pero no podía parar de pensar en Ranma– Ayer nos abrazamos... y nos besamos también. Deseo verlo...– pensaba mientras su compañera no paraba de hablarle de quizás que cosa.

– Hey, que te estoy hablando... el chico del que me preguntabas hace días...– ante la mención de Ranma, Akane reaccionó.

– Ehhh... eso ya no importa...– comenzó a decir Akane pero fue interrumpida por la otra chica.

– ¿No será Saotome? Es del grupo A– al ver a Akane medio sorprendida Yuka continuó- Esta aquí hace años, no es nuevo, y casi siempre lleva traje chino, es un dolor de cabeza para los profesores, aunque tiene excelentes notas es algo rebelde de apariencia. Lo extraño es que lleva el mismo traje de mangas largas, incluso en verano. Creo que tiene problemas de salud, porque esta excluido de Educación Física. ¿Es él?–

– No... creo que no...–

– Ya veo. Si quieres puedo seguir investigando–

– No Yuka, no es necesario, ya no me interesa.– Yuka salió del salón y Akane volvió a quedarse sola, pensando en Ranma. Un día desde que se vieron y lo extrañaba.– No le diré a nadie... las cosas sobre Ranma son un secreto... aquellos besos, el abrazo... lo amable que se comportó... no le diré a nadie....– pensaba.

Las cases transcurrieron con normalidad. Más de una semana de aburrida normalidad, sin poder ver a Ranma. Subió las escaleras hacia la azotea rogando encontrarlo ahí, había ido varias veces en la semana pero nunca tenía suerte. Este si era su día, sonrió al verlo ahí, mirando abstraído un papel.

– ¡Hey! Tiempo sin verte– saludo ella con su mano.

Ranma se sobresalto por el repentino ruido. Guardo el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Akane se acerco a él.

– ¿Qué hacías?– preguntó ella.

– Nada... ¿Y tu? ¿Perdiendo clases de nuevo?– intentaba hacerla enojar.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿No estas haciendo lo mismo acaso?– respondió medio enojada mientras se sentaba a su lado en el suelo.

– Claro que no, yo no soy como tu. Tengo estudio individual.– intentaba mirar cualquier cosa menos a la chica.

– Escuche que no hacías educación física.– la miro extraño.

– ¿Cómo sabes?–

– Alguien me lo dijo... ¿Por qué esa cara de susto?– Ranma no dijo nada y volvió a desviar su mirar.– Como sea... no te he visto en el colegio... ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tampoco te he visto en el parque ¿pasa algo?–

– En casa hubo un problema por eso.–

– Ya veo...– Akane intento encontrar su mirada, le fue inútil, aun así sonrió para él– Bueno, si necesitas donde ir, puedes venir a mi casa ¿si?– Ranma la ponía nerviosa... realmente nerviosa, no podía evitar decir tonterías frente a él– A cambio tendrás que llegar hasta el final conmigo– dijo sacando la lengua en un gesto infantil.

– ¿Acaso no piensas en nada más? No deberías decirle esas cosas a la gente–

– No seas gruñón... Me gustas... lo sabes... y sólo te lo digo a ti.– Ranma se descoloco por el comentario de la chica– Tu cara... es muy bonita así rojita. Me gusta.–

–No me mires entonces...– dijo girando su rostro avergonzado.

– Eres tan frió Ranma... ¿de verdad no te gusto?– Akane se acercaba a él.

– No... no es eso– los dedos de la chica jugaban en sus labios, deslizándose hacia su mejilla– pa... par...– Akane ya estaba besándolo.

Se sentó sobre las piernas de Ranma y lo besaba con devoción y él respondía entusiasta. Pero al sentirla sobre él empezó a recordar cosas...

– Para... – intentaba separar a Akane de si mismo.– Te dije que no te pusieras sobre mi....–la joven seguía besándolo y acariciando su pecho sobre la camisa china.– ¡hazle estas cosas a otro!

– No quiero... me gustas tú...–Akane encontró una apertura en su camisa y metió su mano por ahí para tocar piel. Toco su estomago.

– ¡Para!–

Recuerdos seguían cruzando en la mente de Ranma. Veía una mujer, vestida en atuendos de niña, se veía como una muñeca de porcelana.

"Nodoka cree que Nodoka no puede ser adulta"

Ella se acerca con un cuchillo en la mano.

"Nodoka siempre será una niña pequeña... pero debido a que estás aquí... No puedo seguir siendo una niña"

El recuerdo nublaba su conciencia, ponía en negro toda su mente.

– ¡Nooo!– en un movimiento brusco dejó a Akane bajo él.

– ¿Ranma? Me estas asustando... ¿Qué pasa?– llevo las manos al cuello de Akane con la intención de ahorcarla.

– ¡¿Volviste para matarme?!– Ranma se encontraba fuera de si.

Akane intentaba liberarse del agarre del chico retorciéndose en el suelo, provocando magulladuras al rasparse la cara.

– ¿Q... qué pasa Ranma?– él era más fuerte que ella, imposible quitarlo de encima.

– ¿Cuántas veces más quieres matarme?...–

– Ran....– llevo una mano hasta acariciar su boca– ¡Ranma!– por fin reacciono ante el tacto de ella– No voy a matarte tonto... me gustas...–

La culpa lleno sus venas... se paró del suelo, liberándola de su peso. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y corrió. Akane se sentó apenas, preguntándose el por qué de su comportamiento. Su cara ardía por las magulladuras. Nunca pensó que el reaccionaría así.

– ¿Cómo has estado viviendo todo este tiempo Ranma...?- pensó con tristeza.

En la pequeña lucha Ranma había dejado caer sin quererlo aquel papel que veía cuando ella lo saludo. Akane lo recogió y vio que era una postal, en un lado había el dibujo hecho por una niña supuso ella, era una princesa; al reverso una dirección.

Akane salio en busca de la dirección en el papel. Camino por las calles perdida. No sabía realmente si aquella sería su dirección, pero era su única pista.

– Dijo que vivía con su tía... pero ¿tendrán el mismo apellido? ¿O él llevara el apellido de su padre?– había llegado a la dirección pero no veía a nadie.

– Disculpa... ¿se te ofrece algo?– ahí estaba, esa era la tía de Ranma. La joven mujer miro a Akane con inseguridad, tenia su cara con rasguños y el uniforme sucio y desordenado.– ¡Ese uniforme! ¿Eres amiga de Ran-chan?– preguntó emocionada.

– ¿Eh? si... eso creo... ¿está en casa?– Akane estaba ansiosa por ver a Ranma.

– ¿Ran-chan? No, lo lamento. Debe estar en el trabajo a esta hora.–

– Entiendo...– estúpida, como no se le ocurrió mirar ahí primero.

– Olvidó esto en la escuela hoy– dijo mostrando el papel.

– ¿Y solo viniste a devolvérselo? Que buena muchacha eres.– tendió la mano para recibir el papel.

– Si... pero vivo cerca de su trabajo, intentaré encontrarlo ahí–

– Oh... esta bien.– Akane hizo una reverencia como manera de despedida y comenzó a caminar– ¡Espera! Se que Ran-chan se siente mas cómodo en casa de sus amigos, por cuestiones de edad yo creo. ¿Podrías darle algo de mi parte?–la mujer entro a la casa y salió rápidamente de ella con una bolsita.– Es un cambio de ropa, siempre esta quedándose afuera, y no quiero que sea molestia en casa de sus amigos. Dile que si se va a quedar fuera llame a casa ¿Si? ¿Por favor?–

– No hay problema señora. Yo se lo entregare.–

– ¿Qué paso en tu cara pequeña?– Akane se tensó–No me digas que Ran-chan hizo algo...– Ranko estaba preocupada.

– No... no, claro que no, hoy toco deporte y soy algo descuidada, caí por accidente. Jejejeje, soy muy torpe– esperaba que la mujer le creyera. Su semblante cambio de la preocupación a la normalidad.

– Ya veo, eso debió doler– la mujer le sonrió maternalmente– Espero que vuelvas otra vez a ver a Ran-chan y podamos cenar juntos–

– Claro... encantada señora. Será mejor que vaya a dejarle sus cosas. Adiós.– las dos mujeres se despidieron.

Akane caminaba rumbo al restorant cuando comenzó a llover, aunque realmente no lo notaba. Hace tan poco que se conocían y compartían una inmensidad de secretos y mentiras, irónicamente era a quien menos conocía y quien más conocía de ella.

Fue al restorant y no lo encontró, el que parecía era su jefe se mostró preocupado y asombrado ante su falta.

"Él nunca falta, y no lo haría sin pedir permiso" dijo el hombre.

Se le habían acabado los lugares donde buscar y la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte. El parque era el único lugar donde quedaba por revisar. Quería encontrarlo, pero no ahí, perdido bajo la lluvia. Camino por los alrededores del parque, revisando cada lugar. Su uniforme estaba empapado y la blusa se translucía. Cuando iba a darse por vencida lo vio, estaba acurrucado bajo un juego para niños, intentando cubrirse de la lluvia. Ahí estaba... perdido, tal y como no quería verlo. Lagrimas se confundieron con gotas de lluvia al verlo así.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Aquí va el 3º, agradecer a las 3 personas que han dejado un review y a todos los que leen anónimamente, espero que este gustando la historia, 3 o 4 capítulos más y se termina.

Ya saben, los reviews se agradecen. Espero ahora lleguen un poco más.

El próximo capitulo estará a mas tardar el domingo publicado.


End file.
